The field of the invention is filaments for use in an incandescent lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,907 teaches a tungsten halogen lamp which has a tubular envelope of quartz. The tubular envelope has a press-seal at one end is reduced in width by the removal of right-angled sections from opposite lower corners of the press-seal. The tungsten halogen lamp includes a ceramic base having a slot with closed ends for accommodating the reduced width portion of the press-seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,783 teaches a tungsten halogen exposure lamp which has a tubular envelope of quartz which has a pinch seal at each end with a pair of stiff lead-in wires respectively extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,354 teaches a compact fine wire incandescent lamp coiled-coil filament which is compact and has structural rigidity. There is minimal sag when the filament is incorporated into an incandescent lamp of the tungsten halogen type variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,662 teaches an electric lamp which has a coiled filament and at least one intermediate filament support which effectively restrains the filament from excessive swaying or sagging. The support effectively restrains filament movement in directions along and normal to the filamentary axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,496 teaches a xenon short arc discharge lamp which has a lamp bulb of quartz into which two rod-shaped electrodes protrude. The spacing of the two rod-shaped electrodes is shorter than the diameter of the shaft of the cathode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,274 teaches a lamp assembly which includes a conductive block having a plurality of longitudinal passageways extending from one end of the block adjacent the proximal end of a handpiece in a configuration matching the fluid transmitting conduit configuration extending from the handpiece and terminating at the opposite end of the block. The passageways at the opposite end are connected to an air/water supply tubing. The lamp assembly is removably coupled to the handpiece. The block has a cavity for housing a miniature halogen bulb with the halogen bulb longitudinally seated therein. The halogen bulb is detachably engaged in the cavity such that the halogen bulb may be removed for replacement without disturbing the fluid interface between the block and the air/water supply tubing. The halogen bulb has a light transmitting end in close optical coupling with the proximal end of the handpiece. The halogen bulb is directed into a bundle of optical fibers and is removably attached to the handpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,050 teaches a bulb of hard glass which permits the use of hard glass rather than silica or quartz glass. The exhaust tube is molded on adjacent the rounded-off bulb. A mount assembly composed of filaments and two or more lead-in wires is pinch-sealed into the bulb such that pre-oxidized portions of the lead-in wires come to lie within the pinch seal. The pinch seal is rendered vacuum-tight and shaped in separate steps including repeated heating to fuse the wires to the glass and to shape the pinch seal. Subsequent to filling with inert gas, the lamp manufacture is terminated by tipping off the exhaust tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,540 teaches an incandescent halogen lamp which includes an inner glass bulb which is a thick-walled quartz glass bulb which acts as a heat-storer and heat radiation reflector and closely surrounds the filament so that losses of energy by thermal convection and radiation are strongly reduced leading to an optimum luminous efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,383 teaches a molded glass reflector member for a lamp unit employing a tungsten halogen lamp as the light source. The engagement mechanism mounts the lamp unit replaceably in a socket member and includes a particular configuration of the hollow cavity portion of the reflector member to enable improved lamp focus and physical retention of the lamp unit in its socket.